


Lost Case

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and Demons are humans, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), More will be added, Nick is a news reporter, Other, The Novak Family (Supernatural), he writes the news I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: In this AU, there are no monsters, demons, angels or anything, or so they thoughtCastiel is a detective, who went missing a few years back, presumed dead; that is until people claimed to have seen him and that went onto the headlines.Of course, this has linked him to a couple of killings happening around town, along with two other men.Why you might ask? Well, whenever a "person" dies, a symbol is painted onto a wall by one of them.How does this link them to the killings? They have the symbols tattoed onto their chests, well...Cass has it on his back.HAITUS WORKING ON SOLDIER POET KING AND THREAD OF LIFE





	1. What happened back then

 

 

Castiel Novak, age 20, was doing his usual job; finding evidence of crimes and all that.  
  He kept this on for who knows how long? Anna complained he works too much and that he doesn't spend enough time with the family, he promised that he'd come back home after work.  
   That was 3 years ago, he was considered a missing person; fast forward 3 years, he's presumed dead.

No body was found, all they needed was how long he had been missing.


	2. I think I saw you but I know I'm not supposed to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is the youngest of the family memebers

I must be dreaming cause  
I don't believe in  
ghosts

 

___

Wheels rolled across the mall floor, making stops a couple of times.  
  Food cans were slightly tossed into the card along with a couple of other things.  
    Soda packs and water packs clashed on the lower shelf of the cart  
Once Anna had finished getting the rest of the junk or as Gabe calls them 'necessities' she made her way to check out.  
  On her way there, she saw a glimpse of someone...someone familiar along with two other men... "Cass?" she said, turning her head.  
    Not there...  
Trying to shrug off the feeling she continued her task then she went home.  
    
Pulling up at the driveway, she grabbed two of the three grocery bags and called out for one of her brothers to help.

"Lucifer! Come help me with the groceries!"

She could hear the man groan before walking out of the front door, saying "Every time you come home with the groceries and you need help, why does it have to be me?"  
Anna smiled and replied

"You slack off,"

"What about Gabriel!?"

"He's too energetic to slack off,"

Lucifer made futile complaints under his breath, grabbing the last grocery bag before closing the car door.  
  Once the two made their way into the house and dropped the bags Gabriel rushed towards one of the bags to grab his   
food.  
    "Gabe, you know junk food and sweets are not necessities," Anna said, the chestnut-hair man only stuck his tongue out in defiance and ran back into his room.

The red-hair sighed and walk towards Micheal, who was busy working on business papers,

"Hey, Mich."

"Yes?"

"While I went shopping, I thought I saw...."

"Saw who?"

"Cass," she whispered, only for Micheal to hear, a smile inching up her face, eyes filled with hope. "I saw Cassie, Mich. I saw him he was there,"

Micheal let out a hefty sigh and removed his glasses, whispering back.  
"Anna, you know he's dead."

The smile disappeared from her face, hope fading from her eyes.  
"But there wasn't a body found, plus I saw him with two other men. Maybe he's being held, hostage?"

"Anna, Castiel took fighting classes, he could handle on his own but you have to accept the fact that he's dead."

"Mich, I saw him. I saw Cassie, I saw my little brother, I-"

"Anna, I know you think that but people often tend to see the ones they love often when they are actually dead. Your mind...it's playing tricks. The brain plays around Anna."

Anna sighed and brought a hand, dragging it through her hair while taking a seat.  
"I just miss him."

"I know... We all do,"


End file.
